A Path of Frost
by Coffin
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, and other things centered around my WoW character as she goes about the daily trials and tribulations in her life and the people that are included in them.
1. Travel

Disclaimer- I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the places named here. The only thing I own is the name of my character and the plot.

**Travel**

**Betaed by the wonderful RaeVenn-Chan. Thank you for boosting my confidence.  
**

Going home, even for a brief period of time, felt slightly strange to her.

She blew out, watching her breath crystallize in the air. Waiting for the zeppelin to Orgrimmar was serious business, and although she'd been waiting for hours she was still fraught with nervousness. Plus it was damn cold here. She was glad to be going home.

She hadn't been home since she had been drafted into the war effort, and she still had quite a distance to travel. Her home lay not in Northrend where she currently was, but in the Eastern Kingdoms, far away from the current conflict that she was surrounded by. Summer pictured it in her mind: vibrant trees, beautiful buildings trimmed in gold, and dragonhawks roaming freely. But she hadn't been home in 30 years; she had no idea if the place she imagined in her mind still existed.

Silvermoon City didn't hold her family, or her lover. They were all long gone, casualties of time and war. She doubted that her young daughter was alive even, having been five when Summer had been pulled into the war. Two years after being drafted she had been sent news that her town had been destroyed and all inhabitants slaughtered. She'd been overcome with thoughts of vengeance.

Summer had started taking riskier missions, going out on her own more, often ignoring the pleas of her fellow soldiers to take someone with her. Three years later she'd been taken captive, killed, and brought back as a servant of the Lich King. She had no doubt Atheria had passed.

But she'd awoken 15 years ago, and she found little use for the feelings of regret she held from her past life. She still looked young, and for that she was grateful. It seemed that she had been frozen in time. All the stresses she had undergone did not show on her face or body.

Sure, she had her share of battle scars and wounds that littered her torso and limbs, but they did not affect her the way she knew wrinkles would have. Then again, she mused ironically, she wouldn't be old enough to have wrinkles anyway.

Summer glanced around Warsong Hold, taking in the warriors and oddities that had gathered here. Around her she could see strategists, blacksmiths, merchants, and even the occasional cook or two. It seemed that everyone wanted to help with the war effort, including the Goblins… as long as they were making a profit.

Speaking of the Goblins, she was still waiting. If it wasn't for this being the sole way of transportation in and out of Northrend besides the portals in Dalaran, she wouldn't be standing here. In fact she would have greatly preferred to use the portals in Dalaran, but luck wasn't on her side. The flight master at the hold had come down with a terrible fever, and until he was well there were to be no flights in or out. She'd been more than prepared to travel to a neighboring town, at least a three hour journey, which she'd heard contained a flight point.

She'd snooped around a bit more, looking for some rations to take on her trip and overheard a mage and a shaman talking about the zeppelin. Summer'd been lazy and she knew it. She had forgone the trip she'd had planned in favor to stay in the hold. After all, she was completely drained.

Scanning the area around her, she realized that herself and the couple she saw earlier weren't the only ones waiting. As her eyes traveled about, one or two weary adventurers nodded at her. A rather beat up Druid to her left grunted at her questioning look, no doubt headed to Mulgore.

He looked familiar to her, and recognizing him as Swift she turned her body and smiled, blowing a kiss. He was in her guild, and he must have not recognized her. She didn't blame him. Swift had a rather large gash across his left eye that looked like it hurt plenty.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him, leaning against his broad chest. He sighed approvingly and wrapped one large arm around her, protecting the Death Knight from the cold. He mumbled something about 'those damn murlocs' which she took as the reason for his eye being in the state it was.

Sighs were heard all around about three hours later when the zeppelin pulled into port. Summer had been sleeping on Swift's chest and he gently shook her awake and helped her to her feet. She glanced up at the Tauren towering over her before shouldering her pack and walking onto the vessel.

Summer wasn't sure when the last time she'd slept had been. The short rest that'd she'd had leaning on Swift was heavenly to her body and mind. Luckily she wouldn't have too much to do in the next few days and could catch up on the sleep that her body so greatly deserved.

She trudged her way to the lower deck, pulling her bag behind her. Summer cursed at herself. She really knew better than to carry her spare axe in her bag. The two handed weapon was huge, and it pulled down her already exhausted body. As she stepped onto the floor she felt her pack being lifted from her shoulder.

The reaction was quick as she dropped to the ground, rolling to get away from the threat. She brandished her mace as she came up, bracing for an attack. A chuckle was heard from the body in front of her. She glanced up to see Swift towering over her and groaned before relaxing her stance.

"I could have taken you, I swear." She muttered as he walked across the room, setting it on the floor near a bunk that seemed to belong to him. Summer rolled her eyes as she saw him peek into her bags, fingering her belongings and letting out amused snorts every so often.

He dropped her bag in a heap on the floor, moving over to his own bunk and laying back. The hammock swayed dangerously under the druid's weight and she was afraid for a moment that it would fall. "Yes little elf, I have no doubt that you could have 'taken me'." He let out a full throated laugh at the thought, rolling over in his bunk and falling into a light sleep.

Summer knew she overreacted to the action, and had she been in a better state of mind she would have scolded herself for it. As it was, she could barely keep her eyes open let alone think coherently. She shed her outer armor, displaying the bandages wrapped around her torso from her last battle. Magicking her cloak to levitate, hiding her from view she unbuckled her pants and slipped on a pair of short-shorts that she'd picked up from a cloth vendor while in the Hold.

Plate pants were incredibly difficult and uncomfortable to sleep in, and she let out a sigh of relief as she slipped into the makeshift bed. Even the tough wool blanket felt heavenly against her skin. She would sleep for the next few days. After all, it would take at least five to get to Orgrimar. Then she had another zeppelin to catch to the Undercity. From there it was a simple orb translocation and she was in Silvermoon.

She smiled as a snore was heard from Swift's bunk. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander to grassy hills, stalking lynx, and elves as pale as herself. They were reassuring thoughts to her worried mind and she sighed contently, wishing for a time when she knew she'd be returning to Atheria and her daughter's worried father.

So laying there she pretended that was what she was doing. Sieg's face was trapped into her memories, and so were their years together. She thought about walking into the modest house they shared and seeing her little girl running to her, arms spread wide, with a huge grin. She dreamt of falling asleep in her lover's arms and waking up to sweet good morning kisses.

Summer slept the best she had in she didn't know how many years, and when she awoke the next morning she woke up with a huge grin. She didn't bother getting dressed, stashing all of her armor underneath her bunk. The warrior snatched her bag from her druid friend's bunk, shoving it underneath as well.

Swift was already on the upper deck when she climbed the stairs. And she took her time walking up beside him, stretching her arms and shivering as the cold breeze whipped around her barely-clad body.

"Slept long enough…" Swift huffed at her, sparing her a quick glance, "You could have put more clothes on you know." Summer grinned, brushing up against his side and running a hand down his arm, "Now where would be the fun in that?"

The Tauren grinned at her, licking his snout "I have no idea."

As Summer stood there, grinning at her guildie, she decided that maybe going back home wasn't so bad. She decided that she could survive whatever lingered in the place she once called home. She wouldn't let her old emotions cripple her.

If she was going to survive… she needed to be stronger than that.


	2. 15 Drabbles of Summer

**15 Drabbles of Summer - 1**

Oh, I know, I know. I've been gone for so long and I wonder if anyone missed me. :P So... these took me forever, and they shouldn't have. But here they are, errors and all. If there's anything really bad, tell me!

Please Review if you read!!11!!

Ohh... yeah. WoW doesn't belong to me. These bands don't belong to me. These songs don't belong to me. I'm just havin fun. :)

1. Blaqk Audio- If Only

She knew the healer she was grouped with was working their ass off to keep her up. The priest was pulling out all the stops, and even as focused as Summer was upon the targets in front of her she moved in quiet awe of the healers drive. She struck down the last of the group of foes, pausing to give the healer time to regain his mana. These dailies seemed to become more like chores for her as the days went by and she was anxious to get them done with. He gave her the thumbs up and she winked back at the holy man before charging head first into the next group.

2. The Classic Crime- I know the Feeling

Uldar was a very imposing sight, and her whole guild was nervous. They landed in the front of the gate, and holding maps and compasses mapped out their route. Not much was known about this place, granted, and she shivered as the guild officers conversed near the head of the group. A warm cape was suddenly draped over her shoulders and she looked up to see Rasymun smile at her before rejoining the rest of the officers. Later at a dark inn near the center of Dalaran she'd question him before handing the fur-lined cape back. He simply answered that she'd looked cold.

3. HIM- Venus Doom

It'd gotten around that Summer was a flirt. And as she fled from the third man that night looking for 'a little fun' she vowed to find who broadcasted the information. Summer knew that when she found them, it wouldn't end prettily.

4. Toby Keith- I'm So Happy That I Can't Stop Crying

Miyo was an old friend, a mage, who'd once been in Summer's guild. When her family had left, no matter how much she'd wanted to stay Miyo had left as well. Now, as the Death Knight held Miyo's letter in her hand she felt a tear slip down her face before quickly swiping it away and sitting down to write her congratulations. Why should she cry? A baby was wonderful news.

5. The Classic Crime- Headlights

She didn't save herself for a memory, and she knew that. By the fourth shot of vodka she knew that he was dead. By the eighth she wished she was dead. And by the twelfth she didn't even care anymore.

6. Gackt- Last Song

Strawberry. It was the smell of her daughters hair right after she got done with her bath. Atheria's hair was strawberry blonde, she mused, as bright as the fruit that gave it that wonderful fragrance. Summer couldn't remember the length of it, or the style that it sat upon her head, but she would always remember that smell. She remembered the small green bottle the shampoo came in, so expensive for such a small package. Seig would scrape out every last gold he had to buy her that shampoo simply because it made her and her mother so happy. The warrior groaned as she remembered to send mail in the morning… she was getting low on supply.

7. Carrie Underwood- Just a Dream

When the war started she'd expected Sieg to leave, not her. The paladin had been her knight in shining armor for as long as she could remember. She'd always expected him to be the one to go into combat. When Silvermoon guards came knocking on their door at eight o'clock at night looking for her she was more than surprised. They explained themselves, saying that they were short on warlocks, the only people who understood the demonic entities that they were coming up against.

Summer had broken down into a panic attack, collapsing in the doorway. She'd always expected he'd go to war, not her. It was even more startling when he became a casualty, and not her.

8. Taylor Swift- Love Story

She'd had their daughter, Atheria, out of wedlock. Her family had looked down upon her, and her parents had even gone as far as kicking their daughter and granddaughter out of their house. After all, she'd been borne of noble blood; and she'd been a warlock that any parent could have been proud of. Summer groaned as she remembered the look on her father's face when she'd brought home a paladin, a boy, that she'd met while training in Silvermoon City. He'd been furious, and her mother didn't say a word. To them, light was light and demons were demons. The holy had no reason to mess with the shadow. To Summer, he'd been the boy glancing at her between his drills and sending her flowers while she was on break. If only he could see her now.

9. Emilie Autumn- Thank God I'm Pretty

Trysts often came and went in her life. Summer admitted that she was an attractive enough women, bred high borne and beautiful. Her once vibrant red hair was now a light blue, as though even her hair had turned to ice. Her eyes shone blue as well, reflecting around the mirrors in the small bathroom she was inside of. The man for tonight was still in the bedroom, no doubt dressing himself. She turned the shower to the hottest it would go and slowly slid to sit on the bottom. She knew that this would be it for tonight. There was always tomorrow.

10. Bullet for My Valentine- Forever and Always

Normally Summer hated Mages. All they did was complain it seemed like; something the Death Knight had no patience with. As she wrapped her arms around Veloth however she forgot about the stigma she held against his class and focused on comforting her friend. It seemed more and more they were becoming each other's rock. Things were getting tougher, and territories were getting more dangerous as the days passed. Both of them needed reassurance, and she often found hers in the arms of a Forsaken caster.

11. Basshunter- Love You More

Grinning, Summer slid down the slope of the glacier. Borean Tundra was beautiful this time of year and she paused at the bottom to catch her breath before turning around to see Rasymun slide down behind her. He bumped into her, sending her skidding across the ice. By the time that she'd stopped she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. The paladin ran to her, slipping on the ice and landing hard on his ass. She stood slowly, giggling madly as she braced her hands on the ice as to not slide. "I'm glad you find this amusing." He sulked at her as the warrior made her way to him slowly. Summer let out a whoop, throwing her arms around his neck before squeezing him quickly. "Again! Again!" She cried before attempting to run back up the slope.

12. Blaqk Audio- Wake Up, Open the Door, and Escape to the Sea

Waking up with a hangover was not something she was accustomed to. It was a practice she generally discouraged in herself; mostly because she had to drink an extremely copious amount of alcohol to accomplish one. She'd never felt so alone before, so isolated. Winter was cascading outside of her room's window, creating a solid, smooth blanket across the landscape. To be honest, she couldn't even remember where she was. She'd burst into her room in Dalaran to find Rasymun in bed with some priest she didn't know. After that she'd ran, and she ran till the end of the day, till she came across an inn that would admit her for the night. 'That's the end of that.' She thought as she walked across her room to her pack lying against the wall.

13. Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane (Acoustic)

People rushed past her, and she noticed that there was something wrong with this. She was the tank after all. Glancing to her side she noticed a Warrior in her guild yelling at her and pointing to the giant dragon in front of them. The Death Knight took action, taking out her axe and rushing to the front of the group. At least she had a place here.

14. Johnny Paycheck- Take This Job and Shove It

Her pack was full and heavy, she dragged it several steps behind her. Many times she contemplated leaving it behind for some relief before reminding herself of the paycheck it'd give her. She was a greedy bitch and she knew it. It really couldn't be any easier. All Summer had to do was sweep down and pick up the large solid gems inside of the Emerald Dragonshrine and hock them at the nearest town, or if she was desperate, the Auction House. She'd been kicked out of several settlements for selling the sacred objects but she took advantage of the lazy bastards who didn't want to go out of their ways to collect them. The Death Knight groaned, rubbing the strap of the bag against her bruised and chaffed skin. Setting her bag down by a tree on the outskirts of the small lake she ran her hands through the water. The 1,000 gold a piece price they fetched was worth all the pain.

15. Nightwish- Cadence of Her Last Breath

They were all getting beaten down. There was too many Alliance, too many spells and blades and arrows. She repelled a Warrior from her axe, crouching low before taking a sweep at his stomach. She cursed as he jumped back in time, the feathers on the back of her axe brushing harmlessly against his armor. She screamed out in rage, watching as one of her guildmates hit the ground, blood seeping from the Shaman's throat. The Death Knight struck her opponent with an open hand, snapping the man's head around before driving the edge of her axe into his stomach, rendering him to his knees. She screamed out again, twirling before slicing her weapon easily through his neck. The Warrior's body fell to the side, head rolling to the ground. Summer suddenly hated this fight more than she'd ever hated anything else. She stood up, looking around at the carnage that surrounded her before spitting on the man's body and marking her face with his blood in the way of war paint. This would end now.


	3. Take It to the Bank

**Take It To the Bank**

I wrote this all today, almost in one sitting. I got the muse early this morning while talking to my friend about his Death Knight. Introducing a new character that might stay a long for a while.

This Death Knight was going to be a problem. He just kept smiling at her in that god awful way that forced her lips to lift of their own will… ever so slightly. She cursed him in her head and rolled her eyes at his child like behavior. Right now she wouldn't love anything more than the ground opening and swallowing him whole, or her, she wasn't picky.

"Nex, stop grinning at me." She ground out between her teeth, pretending to be angry at him.

Summer didn't like him. He was an annoying insignificant little worm that somehow squeezed his way into her guild. If it was up to her he wouldn't be here, but sadly, it wasn't up to her. She was still convinced that she was the only Death Knight that 'Nightmare of Eves' needed, even after the death of Veral a month earlier. She took a second to rethink her statement… because of Veral's death a month earlier. They were too wounded still in her opinion and she didn't want to let anyone else into her little family. They were still too open and raw and she knew that they didn't need an egotistical jerk to fill the void.

It wasn't enough that he'd embarrassed her in front of Andas, it was the fact that he had the never to stand here and laugh at her openly as if she wasn't a guild officer. She glowered, going back over what had happened in her head.

Dalaran had been busy that time of day as usual. The East Bank, near the Horde wing was filled with chaos. She had to stifle a giggle as she watched a Tauren argue with a bank guard over admitting his kodo into the bank; apparently he'd been in too much of a hurry to stable the monstrosity.

When she came here, she'd planned to access the guild bank to retrieve a few gems that she's donated a week or two ago for safe keeping until she had enough materials for her new chest piece. However, when she got to the teller she was informed that it was currently being accessed. She's been mildly confused. There were only two other people besides her that could get into it and to the best of their knowledge neither of them were in the city.

The bank was packed from wall to wall, people standing inside to keep out of the snow and cold that was plaguing the city. Summer snaked her way through the crowd, feeling against the wall for and indented handle. She knew the general direction that it was located, but she didn't know the exact location. Once she found it she opened it a crack, and thanking someone above for her small body size wedged her way between the door and the wall and into the small hallway. She stood in the small passage way relishing in the silence that consumed her.

An artificial flame lit up the narrow hallway from behind a wall of glass and she braced a hand against the wall, making her way down the small steps. She slipped down the uneven steps and slipped on the last one, launching herself forward and against the door. Summer's breath was forced out of her chest, and a second later she was knocked on her ass by a grinning Blood Elf.

So now she stood next to her new guild mate while her fellow officer handed him a tabard. He was an attractive enough man. He was tall, pale skin, and dark hair which was pulled into a pony tail at the back of his head. He was trying not to laugh under his breath, and failing miserably. She thought that he was a little too close to her, and he brushed up against her side, his grin deepening. The warrior took a breath and stepped away from him. Even though he was pretty, she found she had no patience for him.

She realized a little too late that he was flirting with her. Realization dawned over her face and she blushed, hard, light patches of blue spread across her cheeks and down her neck. He laughed again, voice deep and humorous.

He's deposited his gear into his bank when he got back to Dalaran. It was what normally happened when you planned on staying in town for a while. He yanked his undershirt over his head, stretching his torso, and making her salivate. She turned her head, directing her eyes away and glancing at Andas.

She looked back at Nex just as he settled their tabard over his torso. Summer swallowed the lump in her throat, "Looks good." He winked at her as he adjusted the strap and buckle around his waist. Andas looked between him and then at his feet, shuffling them back and forth. He coughed, "Well… I'm gonna leave. I'll let you two get to know each other." The Paladin scratched the back of his neck and turned towards the door.

Once he was out of sight they stood at a standstill, staring each other down. Nex stepped forward first and extended his hand, "Hello ma'am, if you didn't know from Andas's introduction my name is Nex." She extended her hand, brushing her fingers against his before hastily pulling back her hand, "I'm Summer, and like Andas, I'm a guild officer." The threat was intended but subtle, and from the sudden clearing in his eyes she was sure he understood. Her confidence returned and she straightened her shoulders, "And where did they pick you up?" His smirk couldn't have gotten any deeper.

He gestured over towards a new stack of gold sitting in the guild bank and looked back at her, "I offered my regrets upon hearing of my brothers passing." Summer's head snapped up and she gasped quietly, giving him her full attention, "Oh oh oh, let me explain. I was wandering around Dragonblight looking for work when I bumped into Andas there while staying at the inn in Agmar's Hammer. I asked of my brother once I recognized your tabard here," he patted his chest gently, drawing her eyes to his warrior's physic, "and was told of my brother's demise. I immediately agreed to take his place." Summer frowned, scratching her nails lightly down the side of her cheek, "He warned me that you wouldn't like it."

He looked at her completely serious now, "Were you and my brother a couple?" She snapped out of her daze, snapping her eyes up to meet his. Summer smiled lightly, "No, we were just very good friends. His heart was held by another and even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have been mine."

She glanced at him sideways. She might have to take him more seriously in the future. Nex strode to the door, and she nearly followed him but turned at the last minute and scooping up her gems. She would not let him make her forget herself. But it was so tempting...


End file.
